tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Miller/New Girl
| aliases = Nickels | series = New Girl | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Walter Miller (father) Bonnie Miller (mother) Jamie (brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Jake Johnson }} Nick Miller is a fictional bartender and one of the main characters featured on the FOX Network comedy series New Girl. Played by actor Jake Johnson, he was introduced in the series' pilot episode. Overview At the beginning of the series, Nick Miller is approximately 29 or 30-years-old. He works as a bartender in Los Angeles, California and is roommates with childhood friend, Winston Bishop, college buddy Schmidt and "new girl" Jessica Day. Though he may appear normal upon first meeting him, Nick is a man governed by intense anxiety, ranging from problems dealing with his absentee father, to his inability to maintain a steady relationship, as well as his perpetual anger management issues. For one who deals with the general public as part of his job, Nick has almost no social skills, which actually makes him endearing to some of those who meet him. He is the least successful financially amongst those in the loft and is almost always broke, which is part of the reason why he is so cheap all of the time. Nick is also very gullible - a fact that he is very cognizant of, and one that makes him suspicious of those around him. Nick is not a very strong judge of character, which could explain his longtime friendship with Schmidt, and why most of his romantic relationships do not last very long. Despite all of this, Nick is actually a pretty nice guy, who will readily give you the shirt off his back, though he may suffer a panic attack and interrogate you for an hour as to why you need his shirt so badly. No matter what your response, he'll probably tell you to shut up. When not working or dealing with his loft-mates, Nick enjoys writing. He is in the process of authoring a novel about zombies, which he hopes will one day become the great American novel. Notes & Trivia * * Is originally from Chicago, Illinois. New Girl: Chicago * Nick's bartending skills and unassuming physical appearance have made him quite popular with college girls. New Girl: Re-Launch * Like's the rock and roll band AC/DC. New Girl: See Ya * Kissed Jessica Day, which ultimately resulted in her break-up with Sam. New Girl: Cooler * Nick named both of his testicles Sharon. New Girl: Table 34 * Has a habit of moonwalking backwards whenever he has a panic attack. New Girl: Table 34 * Nick had a bittersweet reunion with his father, Walter. Before departing, Walter promised to take Nick to a baseball game, but skipped town without living up to his promise. He died soon after. New Girl: A Father's LoveNew Girl: Chicago Related categories * Nick Miller appearances See also External links References ----